Truth or Dare at Lily's house
by FrankLongbottom1632
Summary: Everyone is at Lily's house playing truth or dare...... Rated "M" for content in the 6th chapter... don't skip to that chapter cuz it won't make any sense if you do, pervs... lookin for porn...
1. Truth or Dare

Ok… this is my first fanfic so….. yeah……

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K Rowling does.

All of my friends- Kat, Alex, and Chloe.

Frank and Alice, Kat and Remus, Chloe and Jesse, Alex and Severus, Rori and Derek, Charm and Amos, Kris and Sirius, Melissa and Ryan, Lily and James, and Peter (these are all couples) were sitting in a circle in Kat and Lily's house. "I'm bored what should we do?" asked Frank

"How about we kill ourselves!" said Kris being the emo she is. Everyone at once shot her a look except for Peter who didn't seem to care about any of them at the present moment.

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Kat quickly. At once, the group agreed and started to play. "Since I suggested it, I will go first…….. Frank! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Frank immediately said after contemplating the dare that Kat might've had in store for him.

"Frank, have you ever thought about dumping Alice?" asked Kat with a lot of enthusiasm. "Oh! And I almost forgot…….. Kat ran into another room and came back with about two-dozen bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey. Then she went back into the same room and got six vials of Veritaserum. "You have to drink a sip of this before you answer and truths!" she said holding up one of the vials.

Frank took a sip and immediately felt a burning sensation in his throat. "No….. I love Alice too much to ever think of anyone but her!"

"Awwwww!" said Alice giving Frank a kiss on the cheek. Frank blushed immediately.

"Ok… Rori truth or dare?" said Frank glancing over at Kat, grinning.

"Dare!" she said brightly.

"I dare you to make out with Peter for a full two minutes! And if you don't, he has to pick an article of clothing for you to remove!"

"I'm not making out with him so…… Peter…….. make your choice!"

"I want your… pants off!" said Peter making it clear that he was more than enjoying this.

Derek noticed this and said, "Peter, Peter, Peter, I'll let you look only because this is about how far you'll ever get to a pantless girl!"

Immediately, Peter stood up and drew his wand. Before Derek could react, Peter screamed "_expelliarmus_" and sent Derek flying across the room.

Rori ran over to Derek as Frank got up, brought Peter downstairs, and threw Peter out of the house. "And stay out!" Frank screamed. Then he ran upstairs again to find out how Derek was and then resume their game.

When he got upstairs, he found them all sitting in a circle again. Rori looked at Sirius and asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" said Sirius very hyperly.

"O.k. Have you ever had sex with somebody other than Kris since you've been going out?" asked Rori eagerly.

Sirius regretfully sipped the Veritaserum "Yes… I have slept with Tori and Charm!" he said tears filling his eyes. He hugged Kris and turned to face Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?" he said

"Dare" she said bravely

"I dare you to spend fifteen minutes in a room with Frank all alone with no one there" Sirius said all too eager.

The pair of them walked into another room, closed and locked the door. They were there for longer then the dare had suggested. Eventually Kat had enough courage to go and knock on the door. When no one answered, she shouted "_alohomora_" and the lock unlocked. She saw Frank in tight jeans with a v-neck shirt on and then she looked to the right of him and saw Alice wearing a guy's Hollister t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants that were way too big for her.

"DAMMIT! COULDN'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE STARTED WITHOUT US…….. OH MY GOD!" he said leaning over to whisper in Alice's ear, "We're in the wrong… clothes." Alice's eyes widened as she realized this. She walked over and slammed the door all while Kat was rolling on the floor laughing. A few minutes later Frank and Alice came out in the correct clothes (thankfully).

"O.K." said Alice, blushing and turning to Lily, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Lily said instinctively

"Lily, do you really love James Potter?" Alice said.

Lily took a sip of Veritaserum with a worried look on her face immediately, she blurted out "Yes I have always and forever will!" Immediately, her eyes started to fill up with tears.

James came over, hugged her, and said "It's ok….. I always knew!" Lily giggled a bit and then settled down.

Then, everyone heard a knock on the door…………


	2. Werewolfs and Runaways

They all ran downstairs to find that the person at the door was their best friend Farrah Princeton with her boyfriend Taylor Daiven. They invited her in and all sat down together.

"Now back to the game!" Frank yelled excitedly.

"My turn" said Lily with another excited giggle. "Umm… Farrah! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare." Said Farrah nervously.

"I dare you to snog Taylor for five minutes." Giggled Lily once more (she may have had one too many firewhiskeys)

"Umm *looks at Taylor* okay I guess" she muttered timidly.

"YES!!! I mean… uh sure, hun, whatever makes you happy…" Taylor covered up nicely. Farrah was in complete ecstasy for the entire time. What was that flavor gum he was chewing just a second ago? Droobles? Yes that must be it. But why does it taste like strawberry lip gloss? She didn't remember wearing lip gloss that day.

As the five minutes ended, they parted lips and she wondered quietly why has his mouth tasted of strawberries?

"My turn" yelled Farrah. "Ummmm… Taylor. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Taylor nervously, knowing it would have something to do with the makeout session.

But Farrah knew a way around this. "I dare you to tell me why your mouth tastes like strawberries." She said to an "ooooooooohh" from the gang.

Taylor pretended to take a shot of veritaserum but just merely made it an illusion. "I was eating strawberries before I came with you." He lied instinctively.

"O-okay…" said Farrah detecting there was no truth in his voice.

"Okayyyy… my turn… ummm… Kat! Truth or dare?" inquired Taylor.

"Truth." Said Kat timidly.

"Tell us Remus's deepest, darkest secret!" shouted Taylor.

Uh-oh Kat thought. Then, Taylor stood up, tilted Kat's head back and poured at shot of veritaserum down Kat's throat. "He is a werewolf and a few of us go with him every full moon to the shrieking shack as animagi to help him through his transformation and then we sneak back to the castle in the dead of night and the worst is Dumbledore knows about it!" she shouted packing it all into one, deep breath.

There was silence. Kat stared crying. Remus felt like he was going to throw up. Then, Frank, James, Sirius, Kat, Remus, Peter, and Lissa stood up and ran out of the room. Alice, Lily, and Ryann followed them out and tried to comfort them. Frank wrapped his hands around a sobbing Alice to try to explain why he hadn't told her. She ran out the door and Frank went to find her. Ryann then ran to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder and shouted "Somewhere where I can think clearly." and threw it down. He didn't care where he wound up. Lily was so surprised at James that she just got up, stepped forward, turned on the spot and disapparated.

"Oh." Said Taylor quietly.


	3. Frank's Chase

Frank

Frank dashed madly out of the house looking for Alice. It was pitch black out and he could not see a thing. "LUMOS" he shouted shoving his wand in the air as high as it could go. He didn't see her anywhere. Alice. Oh no, what if something happened to her. People in Hogwarts knew she wanted to be an auror and were just waiting for the opportunity to hurt her. If anything happened to Alice, well Frank wouldn't be able to live it down. He loved her.

"ALICE!!! ALICE IM SORRY!" he shouted into the night. No response. Tears stared welling up in the corners of his eyes. Finally, he let out a loud sob. He ran as fast as he could down the empty street. He didn't care he was underage. He started apparating like crazy looking for her. He would apparate 20 feet up the street because he felt running wasn't fast enough to save the woman he loved. He was eventually so far from Lily's house he didn't know where he was. He ran farther, as he was getting sick of apparating. Eventually, he tripped over a huddled up lump. It was Alice. He heard her bawling. He felt like the most horrible douchebag in the entire world. She had cuts across her face and bruises on her entire body.

"Fr- Frank, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. Lucius Malfoy was waiting. He grabbed me from behind and apparated with me to here. He tried to take me away but I fought back. He sent a million curses at me and it was too much. I fainted and I must've been useless if I was unconscious.

"That's fine. The important thing is you're alive and you're with me. I love you more than life itself and if I ever get my hands on Malfoy I swear to you he won't be able to breathe for a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I was afraid people would find out."

"I thought you would've known that I wouldn't have told anyone." said Alice feebly.

"I was stupid. I'm so sorry." He kissed her on the cheek and helped her up. Nothing was more important to him right now than Alice Summerby. He took her by the hand and apparated. The world spun for a while and he felt her grip his hand. Then they opened their eyes. No, they weren't in Lily's house; they were at the topmost bar of the Eiffel Tower looking over Paris.

Alice gasped for air, but somehow, it had been taken out of her. This man, he truly cared for her. All the dazzling lights of Paris sparkled below them and she realized this was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Frank turned and looked at Alice. He took out his want and magiked a bouquet into his hand. He gave them to Alice. White roses. Her favorite. The moment she grabbed them, a dozen doves sprang from the depths of the flowers. With another flick of his want, he sent fireworks into the sky. I-L-O-V-E-A-L-I-C-E-S-U-M-M-E-R-B-Y glistened above the entire city of Paris. "I love you" he murmured in her ear. They started to kiss. Not just a regular kiss. This was something special. Alice never felt this close in her entire life. She felt like they weren't two people anymore. They were one being. There was no one in the world but Frank right now.

Then he said something she thought she wouldn't hear that night. "Happy three year." He said delicately. She thought he ad forgotten. No, he wanted it to be the perfect moment to bring it up. "I love you Alice Summerby and you're the person I want to spent my entire life with. When we get out of school, promise me one thing, you will marry me. Please. I can't live without you."

"I-I promise Frank." She whispered. There they sat, holding hands until one by one, the lights of Paris started flickering off and they were left with just the neon lights and a few headlights. They kissed once more and then apparated to Lily's house.


	4. Kiss at Kings Cross

The note is lyrics to the song Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I don't own this song; I just thought it would good with this story

-Frank Longbottom

________________________

James

"Holy crap…" said James to himself. Then he saw it. A note fell to the floor. It said:

I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
-Lily

"Oh god… I really messed up. I have no idea where Frank is and Alice could be anywhere. Lissa went to go find Ryann and I'm here without a clue where Lily could be." He crumpled the note to find writing on the back.

If you remember our first kiss you know where I'll be.

Oh… where had he first kissed her? That's it! In Kings Cross Station after we got off of the Hogwarts Express fourth year. Best moment of his life. He knew where to go. At that moment, he turned on the spot. The spinning made his upset stomach feel even worse. Then he landed in front of platform 9 ¾. There he saw her. On a bench, laying there, crying. He walked up to her slowly. "Hey Lils… I'm really sorry… come here…" He bent over to hug her. Then she pushed him back.

"Get your hand off of me you liar!" she screamed and slapped him across the face.

James was so numb with emotion he didn't feel it. "I deserved it. I was horrible to you…"

"ALL THOSE NIGHTS YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T SPEND WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WERE TIRED WERE SPENT WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOOLING AROUND IN A RICKETY OLD HOUSE IN HOGSMEADE? ALL OF THOSE NIGHTS I WISHED I COULD JUST FEEL YOU HUG ME. KISS MY LIPS. BUT NO! GOD YOU ARE UNBEARAB-" and then he kissed her. He kissed her with all of the emotion in his body, hoping it would make up for the nights she spent alone, probably crying up in the dormitory. "I… I don't know what to think anymore, James. You, you are just hot and cold. You tell me you love me but you certainly don't act like it half of the time. You know that I don't like you torturing Severus but you do it anyway. Why? I thought you loved me… but I guess you really don't." she reasoned.

"I... We… They… Look. There's no way to apologize for what I have done to you. I understand if you never talk to me again. I just am a stupid guy. I don't know how to treat you and you are right. I'm horrible. I just hope that I can come back to you one day and you'll understand."

"I do… I do understand… you… you were only sticking up for your friend and it's unfair of me to be upset at that. I love you. I really do and I mean it."

They sat for a good hour, just snuggling on the bench. They never felt closer to each other in their lives. Then, Lily uttered the only phase that James would not want to hear come out of her lips… "James… I think I'm pregnant."


	5. Apple pies and whipped cream

Melissa

Melissa started to sob. She felt horrible inside. She let Ryann down. He trusted her and she betrayed it. Their entire relationship felt like a huge lie. Why did she have to be so stupid? She should've known he would've found out at one time or another. She needed to find him… After all that happened it was the least she could do. But where would she find him? She had no idea where the floo powder would've taken him. How in the world was she supposed to know where he was? Then, she had an idea. It was far fetched but if she couldn't find him, nothing would matter anymore. She needed him like a fish needed water. He was her everything. She slowly walked over to the fireplace. She picked up some floo powder with her shaking hand and she stepped into the fireplace.

"T-Take me to Ryann." She threw down the floo powder and hoped for the best.

Emerald flames licked her body as she began to spin, seeing different snapshots of fireplaces. Then, she saw a pair of green converses slightly covered by dark blue jeans. That was Ryann! She stepped forward and was in the fireplace. She recognized the smell… apples and cinnamon. It was one of Ryann's mom's special apple pies she made whenever Ryann needed to be cheered up. She ducked out of the chimney and found him asleep on the sofa. She gently sat next to him and put her head against his chest and fell asleep, listening to his heart.

* * *

Melissa woke up first. She realized where she was and waited patiently for him to get up. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, releasing the hazel glory within. "M-Melissa! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I just told the floo powder to bring me to you. And it did!" she said modestly.

"Oh… I had the most horrible dream. We were running from death eaters and they got you. I tried to save you but it was too late. You were gone. And then I realized that I can't stand to lose you. I love you. I was too dramatic. I should've stayed to comfort you. I'm the worst boyfriend in the world...

"No you're not. I'm the worst girlfriend. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"No, no you're not."

They continued to argue all the way up to Ryann's room. They lay down on the bed and started kissing. He began to unbutton her shirt…

* * *

They emerged from the room, with grins from ear to ear, their clothes messed up. "I love you Ryann." muttered Melissa.

"I love you too Liss." responded Ryann in a whisper. "Hey you want some not-so-fresh apple pie and then we can have another go?"

"Okay… but this time let's bring the whipped cream…"


	6. Embarrassing Questions

Note from FrankLongbottom1632: When farrah is yelling at Taylor, it is from a youtube video i watched and i had to use it because it's an inside joke with the person who i portray as farrah. Her profile on fanfiction is gabbyslife.

All of them finally got back to Lily's house. No one really wanted to play truth or dare anymore. So they decided to play embarrassing questions. A few of the couples went home so only Kat and Remus, Frank and Alice, Alex and Severus, Lissa and Ryann, Lily and James, and Farrah and Taylor were left. They decided Farrah should go first. "Taylor, how big are you?" she said suppressing her laughter (Frank paid her 5 galleons to ask this).

Taylor once again faked a gulp of veritaserum due to his embarrassing size and he shouted loudly "NINE INCHES!" as he sat there, sitting up straight trying to look proud of himself…

"Yeah... nine… minus eight…" Alex muttered. (She had the x-ray vision glasses from Zonkos' Joke Shop)

"What?" he asked.

"Oh… nothing… never you mind shortie…" Alex said mockingly.

"Shut up Alex…" said Farrah, deeply disappointed.

"Okay… umm Kat. What bra size are you, honey?" asked Taylor in a flirtatious voice.

Kat took another shot of veritaserum. "36 C. Thank you very much." she said covering her chest from Taylor prying eyes.

Kat asked "Frank, what's the freakiest thing you've ever done with Alice?"

Frank drank some of the potion (they had fun raiding Snape's cabinet for tonight) "Well there was this one time where Alice ****** my ********* with a llama up her ******* and dynamite in her *********** with jelly to help it ********* up the ********* and we ******** doggie style."

"Is that legal?" inquired Lily.

"Ew… where did you get the Llama?" asked Alex.

"Nevermind…" said Frank. "Alice. I've always wanted to know. Am I too big for you?"

Alice took a sip from the potion. "No, you're just perfect. It's heaven when I'm screwing you." said Alice truthfully. "Farrah, have you ever gotten an std from anyone?"

Farrah followed suit and drank some of the veritaserum "Only from Taylor that one time where I got magical crabs and any time I tried to touch them, they bit me. It really hurt. I have to thank Taylor for licking them off for me." She blurted out. "Hey Alex… have you ever tried a vibrator?" she asked innocently.

Alex drank some veritaserum. "Yes. I have tried it with Severus many times. We have even gotten that blonde bimbo that sleeps around the castle to use it on me while I suck Severus." (Severus blushed a bit and he started to get larger thinking of that night… oh what a night that was)

"Did you get the magical crabs from her, too?" Taylor blurted out, still speaking his mind from the veritaserum he has used before. (Farrah wondered how he would've known about that)

"Honey, I GAVE HER THE CRABS!!!" she yelled proudly. "Remus… do you use protection when you are with Kat?"

Remus took a shot of the truth potion. "Not all of the time but I tell her I do so that she would shut up. So honestly, she could be pregnant right now."

"WHAT?!?" Kat screamed, wondering if she had a little alien growing inside her right now.

"I'm sorry… Severus, have you ever Supermaned anyone?" Remus asked inquisitively.

"That golden-headed floozy from Hufflepuff but other than that, no one." Said Severus after a drink from the truth water. "Taylor, how many times have you screwed anyone besides Farrah?" he asked.

Taylor didn't need veritaserum because he was so proud of this. "I have lost count." He said.

"You. You son of a bitch. I hate you. You should go die in a hole you man whore. MUDBLOOD! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME? WHY? WWHHYY? GO LIVE WITH UR LITTLE SLUT! ARE YOU DEAF OR ARE YOU JUST STUPID? GO!" Farrah screamed and pointed her wand right at his nose. "I will blast you to pieces in five seconds if you don't get your cheating ass out of here. 5. 4. 3. 2. Then Taylor ran like hell.

"Well I handled that well…" remarked Farrah.

"Yeah… sure." said Frank. "Well I guess since you're the one who got cheated on, you should go Farrah."

"Okay… Ryann, why do you smell like whipped cream?" she asked.

Lissa and Ryann erupted into laughter.

"Well I guess that pretty much answered our question." said Alex.

"O-O-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Okay… um haha Alice. Where did you go?"

"I ran out the front door and then Lucius Malfoy attacked me and brought me to god knows where. We fought and I passed out. Then Frank found me. Then we apparated to the top of the Eiffel Tower and we sat there and looked at the city. It was the most magical night of my life." She said, blushing at the last sentence. Then her and Frank started to kiss.

"Okayyy let's break it up, lovebirds." said Alex. But they didn't stop. They walked, still kissing into Petunia's bedroom. They didn't care because she was sleeping over her friend's house. They closed the door, but not before they put a hair tie on the doorknob (I love u kitteh!). They didn't come out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Alice woke up the next morning to Frank looking at her, gently he lifted her up and carried her down the stairs. He made a whole breakfast for her and they ate together and went back up to the room. They got dressed and everyone was about to go home. Then, Frank decided he was going to go back to Alice's house. He loved her too much to leave her. They stepped into the fireplace and said goodbye to everyone. Then they took a fist-full of floo powder, kissed and said "To Alice Summerby's house." 3


End file.
